Sweet Pheromones
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Do animagus's senses affect their human forms? Hermione simply has to know.
1. Senses

**AN: **Hey everyone! Man Harry Potter Femslash has been a little dead lately :(, Its messed with my muse.. Anywho This story will no be long...no more then two or three chapters.

**Warning: **Might change the rating later on

**Chapter 1**

Mating pheromones, were the subject of Professor Hagrid's lecture,on the first day of sixth year, which also happened to be the beginning of spring. Hermione could not help but to snort at how appropriate that was. Never the less, she thought that his coverage of hormones was enlightening, but on the other hand it was bit, well frightening to her. So she could not help but to sit with her chin dug into a palm and listen as Hagrid, permanent blush in place, babbled on and on about how moths and other lowly creatures, knowing where to find a mate by only the slightest stimulation of pheromones produced from their bodies.

Hermione found this utterly ridiculous, that a mere scent from something could prey upon the will of another. If this was true then a scent could cause one to become infatuated, if not in love, with someone of whom one otherwise might not have given a second thought. Love at first sight could easily be called love at first smell. That thought made her chuckle as images of cartoon wolves floating in the air with hearts for eyes floated toward the beautiful female.

If that was proven true, then a handsome man may marry a homely woman just because her natural scent got his blood racing and his cock hard. Also a married man may wish to stray because some primitive part of his brain was stimulated to mate with some random passing stranger. He would not be able to help himself from the animal attraction.

The male would have three choices. The first one was to just give in to the primitive side of the brain and mate with the other person which would in the end cause him to lose his bond mate. The second one was to remain faithful and return home to his wife and finally the third and probably the most popular one was masturbation.

Hermione blushed, of course she knows that when the conditions allow, masturbation could be a satisfying method of deactivating what could otherwise compromise a marriage but the act it self was so naughty and personal to one's self.

* * *

Flushed, Hermione paused in her musings and glanced downward at the ancient textbook weighing down two small steady hands.

_Another way persons use scents for lures and/or weapons is by using Perfumes or Colognes. There is no association of pheromones with most perfumes other than they can elicit stimulation of the libido. Perfumes merely mask pheromones and are more associative in that a fragrance can evoke memories of another time. An example of this, one only has to catch a whiff of the fragrance worn by say one's grandmother as she kissed them. The child would then associate that particular scent with feelings of love and contentment that they experienced._

She remembered catching a whiff of pine needles whilst hiking through the Forbidden Forest and having a flood of warm memories of her mother invade her senses. It is amazing how something so simple as a sniff in the air could bring one through time. She huffed in amusement, who needed a time turner when one had what the good Lord give them.

Suddenly a thought popped up deep within a conscious, Hermione had read this particular book from cover to cover, not once, but twice and there was only one thing that puzzled her. None of the ninety chapters included animaguses. Did the animagus of the person heighten certain senses?

She could not help but to ponder if Sirius Black's animagus Padfoot had a role in the man's human form. If the canine did play a part then that would mean Sirius's sense of hearing and smell would have been off the charts for a human. She sighed, if Sirius was still alive she could simply ask him. She felt a pang of sorrow at their long dead companion.

Deciding to not dwell on the past for too long, she thought of instead of whom she could ask or test. She pondered for a few long moments then chocolate eyes brightened finally an epiphany.

"Ahh Professor McGonagall, of course" a grin broke out across strong English features. Professor McGonagall's animagus was a common household feline, better known as a cat. Would that mean she had sight in the pitch darkness of the night? Could she smell certain scents from long distances? How about her hearing would those human ears be able to hear a pen drop in the next room? She sighed deeply, so many questions left unanswered. Feeling a burst of excitement,without command a knee started to bounce and Hermione inwardly groaned, cursing the deep seeded thrust for knowledge that plagued her curious mind. That was it, she simply had to find out. Wither by asking or testing.

She figured testing would be a less invasive or personal way of going about it. If she were to come right out and ask the Professor. The older woman might clam up and leave out much needed information. She shook her head that would do at all. No, she would have to be sneaky to gain what she wanted.

Pink lips parted and pearly white teeth slightly bit down on a peeking tongue, Hermione's mind was going ninety to nothing as varies pros and cons of experiments rushed through. She had to be careful Professor McGonagall might not take to kindly to being observed and experimented on as though she was a lab rat. She cringed at being on the receiving end of that famous Scottish ire. Yes, she defiantly needed to be careful.

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN:** I know its been a while since I've been in this fandom. I promise I'm working on my other three. Oh let me know if ya'll want some sexy times.


	2. Sight

**AN:** Thanks for all of your reviews...I know its been awhile since I been in this fandom but here I am sooo... Yay! another chapter

**Warning: **Patience my lovelys its still T rated **  
**

**Chapter 2**

The chipped edges of the ancient stone wall bit into the peaks of her spine and the cool dampness seeped into the fabric of a thinly made shirt causing a wave of goose pimples to break out across pale skin. She had been waiting in this very spot for well over ten minutes, still as a stature, she waited and watched for the prey to make an appearance. After the grand epiphany the week afterward had been spent scurrying about, sneaking around, and just been all sorts of devious, so much in fact that Hermione could not help but to compare herself with the Grinch who stole Christmas. She remembered humming the song and smiling the creepiest smile thin pale lips could manage as book upon book where scanned on cats. Madam Pince had given her the funniest looks.

Eventually though, she gathered enough information to conduct the first experiment, sight.

_Domesticated Felines have exceptional vision, both diurnal and nocturnal. Being predators and having no need to spot ripe fruit evolution has taken away their ability to see colors only to replace it excellent nocturnal vision. During the darkness of the night their sight is only rivaled by one creature, the owl. _The literature on domesticated animals had read.

The sight experiment would be the most difficult to run without the person knowledge of what was going on so she concluded that it would be best just to get it out of the way. It took her all of two full days to come up with this which to her embarrassment was not really much. She just had to wait until it was Professor McGonagall night to patrol the corridors. It was black as pitch in these hallways so one would need a torch to move about. If the Professor's eyesight was as 'exceptional' as Hermione theorized then the older witch would not need fire's light or magic for guidance.

Her racing heart pounded in a heaving chest, giddy and excited, this would be the first time she was doing something naughty that did not include Harry and Ronald.

And it felt just glorious. She grinned widely in the shadows.

* * *

Fifteen more minute dragged onward and Hermione was starting to grow impatient. Dull but deep pain heated her back, so to relieve some pressure she begin to shift foot to foot like a restless thoroughbred at the starting gate. She knew it might be making too much noise but she simply could not help it. Where on earth was Professor McGonagall? Did she read the schedule wrong? She shook her head, stiff neck protesting lightly, _impossible_. She is the brightest witch of this age. She could never make such a simple error.

* * *

Ten minutes past, still nothing. Hermione sighed deeply, seriously contemplating just going back to the girls' chambers, even going as far as taking a step forward.

"Ms. Granger! What in heaven's name are you doing loitering in the halls?" a voice sounded from behind and a icy calloused hand grasped her forearm. Hermione jolted, feet instinctively falling into place to run, she just barely managed to stifle a scream.

A snort of amusement. "Calm yourself dear. It is only me." It was then that recognition dawned. Still grasping at her hyperventilating chest, Hermione, spun around rather quickly, only to find darkness. "Oh, Professor McGonagall it's you." Inwardly she cringing at just how fake that sounded.

"Yes" the older witch confirmed.

"Umm What are you doing walking around in the middle of the night, Professor?" she fiend concern.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that." A heated breeze tickled pink lips and the strong scent of ginger newts mixed in with a hit of chamomile hit her nostrils causing mocha orbs to widen. Just how close was the Professor standing in front of her? To her surprise the thought of the older witch being so close tinged her pale skin and caused a young heart to flutter a bit. _What on earth?_

A throat cleared snapping her out of her musings "Well?" She could now hear the tapping of an agitated foot against the stone floor.

"Ahh...you see, I was just ummm" Bloody hell why didn't she think of an excuse beforehand.

"I see...Well of all my cubs I never would have thought I would catch you sneaking around." A ragged sigh of disappointment echoed throughout the hall and Hermione felt a gentle tug on where the hand still grasped her upper arm. "Come along Ms. Granger, we shall discuss your punishment in my office."

The once pounding heart sunk, she hadn't thought that _she,_Hermione Granger the brains of the golden trio, would actually get into trouble. She sighed in defeat, following closely behind the older witch as she was lead through hall after hall in complete total darkness. _Wait... _The mental light bulb flickered and finely shaped brows furrowed in deep thought_ complete and total dark.. without any sort of illumination._ The brightest witch of her age suddenly felt the strong urge to face palm, Professor McGonagall had found her in the pitch black corridors without magic or fire. That meant she at least had the nocturnal vision of a feline.

She smiled in triumph. _Well at least the sight test was not a complete failure. _The smile fell into a tight line and chocolate orbs begin darting around wildly, she had to document this, she had to..Merlin's beard, if she only had a blank parchment and wee bit of ink right now.

"Just a little bit farther Ms. Granger." the voice broke through the whirl wind of mental break down and Hermione was dragged back to reality. She groaned, feeling the strong desire to whine like a puppy denied a treat. _This was going to be a long night_ she thought just as they make it to the heavy oak doors of the Headmistress's office. _  
_

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN:** As you might have guessed each chapter is going to be a sense test... I recently received a messages telling me I need to rate my stories better and add a disclaimer. I can seen the rating part but a disclaimer? Come on now I seriously doubt I receive any messages from any creators or authors saying You lowly fanfiction writer, are trying to steal are stuff so we shall sue and get all your possessions(which include a psp, two ratchi dogs and fifteen chickens) *Rolls eyes* If my stories upset you do not read it..When I start reading a story and it takes a turn I really dislike I just stop and move onward. Anywho to the person that messaged me I appreciate your concern though, I know you were not talking about yourself in general I know how some a-holes can be on here. So thank you.


	3. Hearing the Unwanted

**AN: **Oh my! look another chapter \.O./...I really hope ya'll like it.

**Warning:** Nothing much... -_- yet

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The office, Hermione noticed, had not changed much since Headmaster Dumbledore's reign. Portraits still hung in the same areas with there occupants mouthing words, tilting their heads to and fro in a vain attempt to catch her attention. The large oak desk stood as the centerpiece, holding several stacks of parchments and other objects Dumbledore had collected over the years. Behind it, an aged black leather back chair alined perfectly to a cherry wood one on the other side. The only thing Hermione found difference in was the rather large portrait of Dumbledore himself sitting proudly dead center to the others. Other then that the small stuffy room was the same as it had been when she'd last been here.

Figuring that Minerva must have kept it that way as a sort of tribute caused Hermione smile warmly.

"Have a seat Ms. Granger." The older witch motion toward the cherry wooden one.

At the sound of the stern voice, nervous little butterflies emerged from their cocoons and began to flutter, causing the bitter taste of bile to work it's way up Hermione's pale throat. Swallowing thickly against the lump, Hermione could do nothing be nod stiffly in acknowledgement and make the walk of shame to well used chair, the cool wood doing nothing to calm her buzzing nerves.

Eyes glued downward in a primal display of submission, She heard the screeching and creaking of Minerva pulling the heavy chair out and the weight of her sitting down.

"Look at me Ms. Granger." Reluctantly, wide doe-like eyes dragged their way from the scuffed floor to meet hard stern emerald ones.

"Care ta share with me why you were in the corridors this time of night?"

Hermione's restless thumps wrestled with one another on top of lightly bouncing legs. "Ummm I can not really answer that?"

The older woman's neatly shaped eyebrow raised high above half mooned glasses. "Oh and why ever not?"

"I..I just can not." She inwardly cringed at the excuse. She was never really good at being deceitful for that one Ms. Jean Granger was to blame. Minerva shook her head slowly, looking downward at the girl with disappoint etched into mature features. "You know you're going to have to be punished for this?" At the unintentional innuendo, Hermione felt an excited blush heat her neck and face.

Suddenly images invaded the young mind of her clad in a non-regulation Catholic school outfit being forcefully bent over the Headmistress's desk and receiving a rather stimulating, arse warming, spanking. Eye lids slipped shut and a delicate pale throat let out a very low groan, so low in fact that the average person probably would not have even heard it.

But luck, unfortunately, was not on the young witch's side.

"Ms. Granger, are you in pain?" Lids snapped open and eyes locked onto the two concerned ones staring down at her curiously.

With breasts heaving, pupils blown to the size of sickles, and drops of perspiration prickling throbbing temples, Hermione could only imagine what she must look like to the other woman. Needless to say she was completely utterly mortified. Silently, she prayed to whatever deity above that McGonagall could not smell her arousal.

Face darkening to at least ten shades her sifting feet pushed her hunched form back as far as the chair would allow. Mocha orbs darted everywhere around the room except for the very front, where she could feel that gaze still burning into her person. Where was a rock at when you needed to crawl under one.

"Ms. Granger?"

"It's..She cleared the tightness in her throat "It's nothing Professor"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" _Oh please just drop it_. She mentally pleaded.

"Well if you're sure." The statement sounding more like a question.

She merely nodded not trusting her voice to sound anything but a prepubescent boy.

A slight tilt of the head was her reply followed by a "Now about your punishment." _Ooh sweet Merlin_

* * *

Three days worth of detention, Hermione frowned, exiting the office. She sighed well at least one thing good did come out of this horrible experience. Halfway through Minerva's speech about rules and such she did realize that the elder witch had to have excellent hearing for that groan to reach those ears. She snorted, no wonder Pansy and Draco always remained in detention. She grinned, her right hand was going to receive a good workout tonight with all these mental notes unknowingly gathered.

Only one sense was left and that was scent. Thin brows furrowed now how on earth was she going to test that? Maybe she should use some catnip. The thought made her giggle. She could not help but to picture the ever stern Professor McGonagall, pupils blown, raven hair mussed, and mouth opened wide in a yowl, rolling around on the floor with bits of the dried plant stuck to her in varies places.

Without conscious thought wetness trickled from a heated core damping white cotton panties and blood raged through her young body. "Oh my" Eyes widened and a pale throat swallowed thickly. Where is heaven's name did that come from? Maybe she should just go to bed. A good night's sleep is all she needed. That's it, it must be the the lack of sleep disturbing her.

She knew that lying to herself would not do any good but one could hope. Couldn't they? She suddenly felt the urge to giggle manically at the situation. Will her life would never be normal? She sifted trembling thighs, feeling the cool wetness below, she sighed heavily. Of course not.

**TBC **

* * *

**AN:** I deleted I'm Your Boogie Man...Didn't have the time and plus it was just awful sorry...Any suggestions about what the test should be are welcome. Pretty please review


	4. Scents

**Warning: **Nothing yet...The next chapter though the rating will be changed.**  
**

**Chapter 4**

A quill hovered centimeters above a blank parchment, that seemingly glared mockingly back into mocha orbs. Propped against a well- worn out pillow, Hermione had been sitting on this very hard mattress for the better part of thirty minutes, staring at nothingness and with a mind that seemed to have short circuited along the way. Blunt nails raked through slightly oily hair followed by a groan of frustration.

She simply could not think of a brilliant way to conduct the scent test. At one moment she actually seriously contemplated about using cat nip but quickly decided against the unwise option, it just too messy, one false move and the Headmistress's office would look like the counter-top of one of those Amsterdam coffee shops. Perhaps she should use blood. Honey locks shook instantly. No. The crimson liquid never failed to cause her queasiness.

A heavy sigh followed by a parchment and quill flying across the room, landing on the floor with an unsatisfying soft thump. Hermione glared down at the object as if the whole thing was somehow their fault.

She needed advice, someone to talk to, a second party to whine all these horrible woes to.

If only she could manage to pry those swooning blue eyes of Ginny's away from Harry for two seconds, she might would have a chance to question her about this predicament. She snorted, she would have better luck questioning that greasy haired prat, Snape for advice.

A few seconds of silence. Two smoking wires deep within an overly labored brain finally connected and doe-like eyes lite up suddenly, Professor Snape, of course if anyone had something she could use he did. Glancing at the wall clock she shot up, not caring about the varies objects falling from her lap and threw on a set of school robes. If she was going to do this it had to be now. This was Snape's only free period and the only chance she would get tonight. With that thought in mind she commenced the short but dangerous journey.

* * *

With all the grace of a newborn foal Hermione, crept, sneaked, and slid against the rough stones of a cool grey walls, towards the marked destination. The Potions Room.

Nearly halfway there though, realization dawned. _Oh for heaven's sakes, _Why on earth was she dodging, ducking, and diving like some sort of foot solider in Nam when she had, a careful hand reached into the confines of thick black robes and extracted the Marauder's map. Having 'borrowed it from Harry three days ago she had forgotten all about it. A groan and despite being alone her face flushed with embarrassment from the base of an elegant neck to the tips of small elven ears.

_Way to be clever Private Granger._

* * *

Finally arriving at the dungeons, loose curls swiveled first to the left then right as chocolate eyes scanned the area. She did not even want to ponder what would happen if she was to be caught again. An image of herself came to mind, curled in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, calling for Mummy. This project was going to be the death of her.

Cautiously, she entered through the creaky wooden door.

Illuminated by the full moon's glow the desks took on varies shapes of shadowy creatures from the forbidden forest. All hungry and all waiting for a chance to have a quick meal. The damp grey stone walls were all but consumed by the night's ever growing appetite. The air stale and musky as if this room had not been used in ages.

Mocha eyes squinted against the darkness and raked across the area. Until finally they came upon the prize, there tucked away in the corner the cabinet stood proudly in the silvery light. As if on cue, a light drift blew through the open windows, caressing against exposed pale skin and burnt honey locks.

Carefully but swiftly as possible she strolled over. She must be quick about it, no telling when Snape will be back. Grabbing a firm hold of the handle she flung open the doors with small click. She frowned, due to the inky blackness nothing could be seen. A wand slid into her damp grasp followed by a whispered. "Lumos" _And we have light ladies and gentlemen. _No more time was to be wasted, the search began.

Newt eyes. _No_

Rat tails. _No_

Menstrual Blood. _Dear Lord No_

Finally towards the back she spotted something, a vial laid lightly tilted onto it's side almost as if it had been waiting for her. Delicately, with slightly shaking hands plucked it from it's former resting spot and brought it to her greedy gaze. The liquid contained in it was a mucky clear fluid that came to just above the label.

**Feline Pheromones** _Yes Finally._

A fertile imagination flared to life. What would this do to McGonagall? Would it make her mad, angry, or feral. She did not get to ponder long before alert ears picked up on the all to familiar foot falls of one Professor Snape. _Shite Shite Shite _she pocketed the vial, shutting the cabinet, and made swift exit.

About twenty paces away she finally let withering lungs take in a much needed breath of oxygen. In the background she could just make out Professor Snape chatting with someone.

That. Was. Close.

Now she was due at the Transfiguration room for detention. She glance down at the small wrist watch and eyes widened. She was late. _Shite!_ A groan and small dainty feet began to move rapidly into a run.

* * *

Breathless, she burst through the classroom door, making a beeline to the messy teacher's desk. "My apologies Professor I...A wave of a hand halted the rest. "Just go take a seat Ms. Granger." She glanced around the room taking in note that she and Minerva were the only ones there. This would be perfect she could just sit down and barely unscrew the top and let the scent flow into the air a little at a time.

"Well, sit down Ms. Granger I haven't got all day." a sharp voice brought her out of the deep musings.

A quick "Yes Professor." a feet began to move toward the first desk.

In the overwhelming need to obey through, the unthinkable happened. She tripped, hands shot forward in a vain attempt to cushion the descent and a heaving breath instinctively hitched.

It all happened in a white blur of sounds and movements. The thump of a body, a feminine grunt, and the shattering of glass. Silence. Sharp pain exploded as tiny shards of glass sliced through fabric and skin. With a sicking dread she realized, the vial had broken. Once she'd caught a breath, small hands pushed against the floor forcing a now sore body upward onto all fours. With every motion she could feel the cool liquid spreading from a shapely hip to a quivering upper thigh.

Boots against stone clicked their way over to the fallen girl, halting merely inches from a lowered head.

"Ms. Granger are y..." A long pause. Then a rumple.

Hermione froze. _What of earth was that? _"Professor?"_  
_

The rumpling increased in volume. It almost sounds like a pu...Eyes widened. _Oh no Oh no no No_

In slow steady motion wide brown eyes dragged their way upward from hidden restless legs, to a twitching torso, heaving breasts, finally to the now distorted face staring downward. The look was not one of motherly concern or anything of that nature. No. It was feral, dangerous, and dare she say aroused?

A gasp.

Where once emerald gems twinkled brightly, two abysses of pure blackness gazed back. The always neatly severe bun was now disheveled with little wisps of raven hair falling around throbbing damp temples. The Professor tilted her head upward, nostrils flaring to take in deep pull after deep pull of the perfume rich air. The mouth fell open, a small nose crinkled and a thin upper lip curled revealing two glistening inch long incisors making Minerva look as if she smelled something stinky. It would have been comical if Hermione had not watched and read enough about cats to know what that meant. Like a male lion, she was tasting the air for a female in heat. Hermione's stomach dropped. Here she was on all fours right in front of a probably very horny, much more stronger, Minerva McGonagall.

Yes, maybe she should have just asked her.

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN:** I had this finished and was going to post this yesterday but FF was being a dick :[


	5. Oh Shite

**AN:** Alright this is it; the sexy time moment

**Warning:** NC-17 Funny sexy

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Wide frightened mocha orbs stared at the figure before them and porcelain skin broke out into an involuntary shiver. Dark golden feral eyes bore into them, testing, appraising, and hypnotizing. Hermione swallowed thickly _Ooh she did not want to be here. _With the fight or flight instinct finally coursing through the primitive part of the brain she decided the best thing to do was to get the bloody hell out of there. So awkwardly with two poorly protected knees burning against the uneven fringed surface of the stone floor and delicate hands bleeding out from tiny glass cuts, she crawled a step backwards, unknowingly doing a very dead on impression of a chameleon.

Boots thumped forward.

A muttered. "Shite" another crawled step backward.

Another step for step.

Breath quickened, pupils dilated to their maxim size, and another step forward was taken.

_ Oh for heaven's sake _leg and arm moved upward, this time slowly "Nice kitty...Good kitty..Staaaay." the limps came downward.

The woman/cat cocked it's head to the side, looking at the girl puzzlingly. This little female was being awfully coy. A darkened gaze scanned over her once again.

The female was just out of kitten hood and barely into her first heat cycle. Her youthful body was healthy, muscular, with just enough fat to ensure that she could make it through a rather rough winter. A rough tongue came out, licking thin pink lips. What a rare find this was. Nostrils flared taking in a deep pull of the hormone rich air. A low purr rumpled within the depths of a heaving chest. The female smelled of youth combined with the almost overwhelming aroma of fertility.

It was simply intoxicating.

Chest puffed up and feet shifted restlessly. It would show this female what a excellent sire he would make. By the end of this night she would know his strength and be the barer of his young.

* * *

With the speed that could only come from the animagus, Hermione watched in a mixture astonishment and fear as the other woman blurred in behind her. The room spun followed by a loud thump, tightly shut lids popped open and Hermione was now looking at the ceiling. Panicking, she went to scrabble away only to be halted by a low growl.

A rip and a chilled breeze sweep over her lower half. _Oh shite _

"No no no Pro_fessor._" the last part coming out in a hitched breath as heated puffs of air hit her inner thigh. She froze. This could not be happening. Surely she wasn't going to. Her answer came in the form of a very rough tongue raking over the surprisingly drenched core between two quivering thighs. She winced in discomfort. _Too rough. _

Lick. Oh that is _really_ uncomfortable.

Another long lick, Hermione sucked a breath in between clenched teeth. That's enough, she had to stop this least she become sexless. A small hand came down slapping the offending head. "Be gentle there puss puss"

The cat growled but seemed to take the hint, long dragged out licks changed to quick little laps. Little streaks of pleasure burned paths up and down a shivering body causing a moan to fall from full lips. What the woman/cat lacked in technique it made up for in enthusiasm.

The soft wet tongue never strayed, staying on the tiny love button hidden in between puffy folds which if truth be told was just fine with Hermione. She moaned loudly. "That's it fluffy. Good girl." Hands came downward petting the older woman on the head. "Goooood girl"

More licks followed by moans.

With each lap a tightly wound spring begin to uncoil and bubbles tingled their way through veins. "Yes, yes yes" She groaned ever mindful of the location. That is until a orgasm hit with the force of a hurricane. "OH BLOODY HELL YES!" Her core pulsated desperately grasping at an invisible cock. Warm fluid gushed out covering a tongue with it's rich sweet heady taste.

Before she even had a chance to recover the world once again spun and Hermione found herself back on all fours. _Well shite._

* * *

In this moment, all if any kind of gentleness was forgotten; long ripped away by pure primal need. Shapely hips were tugged upward while a golden locked head was pushed downward. Despite the fear, her curious mind could not help but to marvel at the sure strength asserted by such a small figure.

_Oh now wh._.A slam against her backside. _Oh Dear Lord_

Another bone jarring thrust and a Hermione's whole body lunged forward. "Professor" trying to regain some control of the situation, but the cat was having none of it. Calloused hands lifted wide hips into position better suited for the sharp deep trusts.

"Mine." An extra hard thrust punctuated the clam.

Onyx claws sunk into smooth milky skin, causing tiny pools of crimson to flow around them. The coppery scent mixing in with the strong musky smell animal copulating sending the big cat into a frenzy.

Thrust.

Hands begin to feel like ground beef and knees shot heated pain throughout an already sore body, Hermione could only grit her teeth and wait for an conclusion.

Thrust.

A hissed._ Bloody hell_ " Be Gentle!"

After a few long minutes of hips slamming against a sore backside, low purrs, followed by a occasion growl. It finally happened. Completion. The cat roared. At the height of ecstasy filled pulse, jaws came downward clamping tightly on a quivering shoulder, inch long canines penetrated the skin causing a squeal of pain from the younger woman.

A moment later and Hermione begin to sift and chocolate eyes begin to dart around the room. Should she move? Could she move? _Of course not you daft girl you have inch long fangs buried within your shoulder._ A heavy sigh and a muttered swear.

Finally after what seemed like ages teeth unclamped themselves, a head pulled back and a now slightly rough began licking at the wound. Loud content purrs filled the air.

It was then that realization dawned. Hermione was marked. She was now Minerva's well the cat's.

* * *

It was only after the lustful fog cleared a pheromone drunk brain, that reality's cold unforgiving tentacles began to rip away the orgasmic tranquility. Golden eyes faded into their normal emerald, claws and fangs retracted inwardly forming short blunt nails and teeth. Eyelids blinked rapidly clearing the blurry floor. Why on earth was she looking at the floor? Her lips moved to verbally ask the question only to find it full with something extremely soft and smooth. She wiggled her body a bit and it was then a hazy mind noticed the moving warmth pressed against her torso.

Quickly she scrabbled backwards. Eyes never leaving the form before them. It was a girl. She had been mounting a girl like a stag during the rut. _Oh dear Merlin. _Who could it be?

Long moment of silence. "Ms. Granger?"

A honey locked head looked over a quaking shoulder and eyes widened "Ummm I can explain."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it took me so long..Kids birthdays, Relatives visiting, and me facebook warring with my stepmother on father's day..Yeah fun times. I was going to make it Futa but I thought it would be funnier without it...Anyway should I continue this or what?


	6. The Conclusion

**AN: ** Sorry dears for the delay tis very difficult to write with children are about. Not mine of course -_- _cousins_ ugh. Also I laid out to get me one of those sexy tans, yeahhh got burned bad badly. I exaggerate **  
**of course, I'm tan now Thank God I inherited my mother's skin. That woman can step outside for two seconds and tan. Got a permanent bikini though lol... So this is mostly a wrap up nothing major, sorry.

**Warning: **nothing really just a wee bit of angst and humor. **  
**

* * *

A shaking hand clamped over quivering lips and large round emeralds irises shimmered with unshed tears. The shear horror of what had occurred dropped a wrenching stomach like a stone. Minerva broke down silently sobbing uncontrollably, salty tears rolling like rivers down twisted facial features. Noticing the older woman's apparent mental meltdown, Hermione scrabbled to upward onto two unsteady feet, rushing over until merely centimeters away, she bent at the waist only to grasp a tear stained face between bloody palms.

"Look at me." the demand was soft but stern.

Reluctantly eye lids slid open revealing red scleras "You did nothing wrong." Hermione tried to reassure, knowing full well that the words most probably did not fully sink in.

A head shook followed by a mouth opening and closing a few times. "How..How on earth can you say that Ms. Granger!? When mere moments ago I was on top of you thrusting like a bloody thrashing bull!" She wrenched her face away, letting the fresh tears fall. Hermione straightened, letting out a ragged breath, trying in vain to keep her own eyes dry. Inwardly though her stomach clenched at seeing another woman crying. Ever since she was just a wee little girls she never could stand the sight.

"You are not to blame for this." Minerva snapped her gaze upward to meet the chocolate orbs full on. A deep sigh. "It was me. I..I caused this."

Finely shaped brows furrowed in confusion."Wha..I _may_ have used feline pheromones on you." The words crept into those highly sensitive ears only to viciously rape an already fuzzy brain, the older woman bolted to her feet, staring the girl down in full blown Professor Minerva McGonagall mode. "You did what!?"

"Iusedcatpheromonesonyou" came a nearly silence mumble.

Minerva took in a shaky breath trying to come that raging Scottish temper beginning to boil within her being. "I heard you the first time Ms. Granger, I just wanted to know your purpose behind doing something so entirely...A pause and hands flew upward in defeat, waving in defeat. "stupid."

A gasp of horror, a small hand grasped at a heaving chest. Was she about to have a heart attack? or a stroke? Nobody has ever accused her of doing something... _Oh Dear Lord she couldn't even think about the S word. _Pouted pink lips quivered. "Are you cross with me?"_  
_

Eye lids narrowed and a fist came down to prop on a cocked hip. "Oh my dear, I'm more then a little cross with you I'm positively livid. Do you have any earthly idea just how dangerous that was?"

Hermione cast her gaze downward twiddling restless thumbs and shuffling antsy feet. "No" came a tiny mouse squeak. Which to be honest is what she felt like. A centimeters high rodent cornered by a ferocious bipolar cat. It was definitively not a good feeling.

"Obviously not;" A moment of silence followed by a defeated sigh. The hardness softened a bit in those unreadable features. " My goodness, I could have seriously injured you." Minerva raked slightly shaking fingers through now loose raven locks. She swallowed hard against the large lump forming rapidly in an already tightened throat. "Did I..."

"Oh no you did not hurt me at all." A lie but somethings are best kept secret.

Hermione watched in rapt fascination as relief metamorphosed those dark twisted facial features into brighter at ease lines. The heavy burden lifted and the older woman unsteadily walked over to the nearest vacate chair, plopping down rather unMinerva- like, she cradled a heavy mind in sturdy hands. Hermione looked on from a distance, quarreling with the overwhelming need to rush over to provide some sort of comfort.

"Now what I really want to know is why" She visibly winced at the question. Well there goes the hopes that she would not ask. "What on earth would possess you to do something like that."

A deep breath and words began to fall from thin lips weaving rapidly into the rather unbelievable tale. And when it finally came to its dramatic conclusion, a moment of silence fell over the office like a heavy soaked blanket.

Only to be broken a moment later by a queer high pitched sound, so loud that it echoed off the stone walls causing the younger woman to jump violently.

Blinking rapidly, she took another long look at the elder. Only to see shaking shoulders and gasping breaths. A young heart dropped in angst. "Professor?" she quietly strolled over, carefully placing a tiny hand onto the warm robe clad back."Professor, I..I thought I made it clear that wasn't your fault."

Still nothing.

"Professor?" Fingers begin a circular motion, trying to sooth.

Minerva finally lifted her head and realization finally dawned within a certain young curious mind. Eyelids narrowed and lips pursed. Those gut wrenching sobs were actually chuckles of amusement. _The bloody hell?_ Forgetting the other woman's age and status, Hermione had to question. "And just what is so bloody funny?"

A snort. "This whole situation, Ms. Granger." She managed to spit out just before bursting out in laughter once more.

Hermione frowned deeply. What was wrong with this woman? Had she gone mad or rabid for that matter? The younger did not know why but it was quite frustrating seeing Professor McGonagall laughing at the situation. Should she not be angry? "Well I'm glad that _you_ find this so amusing." A petite body spun around making a move towards the exit.

"Oh, Ms. Granger wait!" The last of the giggles and hands came up whipping away tears. Hermione halted in mid step, so close to escaping that her fingers were grazing the doorknob. "Apologies Ms. Granger. Its just that if I did not find the humor in all this I would most probably weep."

Once again silence's awkward tendrils wrapped tightly around the room, the air felt too thick and the space too cluttered.

Minutes pass and now the younger woman was seriously contemplating wither or not it would be appropriate if she just fled. Making the final decision, she once again reached forward to freedom. " And just where do you think you're off to Ms. Granger?"

"Were we not finished here Professor?"

The elder raised from the desk and placed steady hands upon cocked hips. "Oh no we are far from being done." A knowing mischievous smile. "After all there is still that punishment you have yet to perform."

A pale throat swallowed._ Oh dear Lord._

**END**

* * *

**AN: ** I must say I have really enjoyed writing this story. It was funny a good change from the angst I normally write but smh sometimes even dragons need to have a chuckle also. I want to thank each and every one that reviewed. Although I do not write for the reviews(made that clear when I wrote a Minerva/Umbridge fic) I thoroughly appreciate them. Now I'm off to angst land where nobody's happy and asouldreams reigns lol.


End file.
